


Blinding Murderous Intent

by Mistere



Category: idk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistere/pseuds/Mistere





	Blinding Murderous Intent

"Let's go, mother! Hurry up!", the tall scrawny teen called out to the traditional Japanese mansion in an excited tone.

"Nicholas, calm yourself. I am coming.", his mother responded with a hint of irritation. The sliding wooden doors slid open to reveal a beautiful middle-aged women wearing an expensive purple kimono( traditional Japanese women clothing) that complemented her brown wavy, long hair and eyes. As she stepped down the grey patio and walked on the stone path leading to the entrance of the property in her high-heeled slippers, she greeted me, their most trusted butler.

"Good evening, Darian. Thank you for monitoring my cheerful, annoying son."  
In a respectful tone I responded, "It was no trouble, Mistress.", while I bowed my head low towards her.

"Mr. Pendragon! Come with us to the Tanabata Festival! You're always standing so straight like a soldier and always serious. You got to loosen up! You're still young.", Nicholas exclaimed as his weak slap hit my back.

"I'm here only to send you off. Even though I'm still only 20, I still have the duty of being the Kishmoto's loyal butler.", I lied.

"He's right, son." His powerful voice gave me disgusting chills, and hateful thoughts as he manoeuvred Nicholas' grandfather's wheelchair through the door.

"If it is Darian's choice to stay and fulfill his duty as a butler of this house, so be it.", Nicholas' grandfather spoke in a voice full of wisdom. Anger built up when I saw the sight of Nicholas' grandfather, Arthur, who wore the mask of an old, gentle man, and clenched my hand to hold the urge to destroy him there and then.

"Please have a good time at the Tanabata Festival, Young Master and Mistress. Sirs, when you need me, I shall be in the garden." I excused myself and walked through the narrow dirt path connected to the side of the wide stone path. I was lead to a vast amount of lush green grass and a huge garden of all kinds of flowers circling a tall, beautiful cherry blossom tree. This area always helped me calm down after always remembering the awful truth I discovered about my past when I caught even a glimpse of Nicholas' father, Michael, and Arthur. I moved to Kyoto, then to Seoul, South Korea after my mother died. It was the most life-changing experience.

"That devious old coot! A wolf in sheep clothing! I'll end it all today where there are only us three!" Across the garden was a small concrete path that lead to a regular western-styled house where grandfather Arthur stayed. I furiously headed toward the building, where I set up my grand ending.

In the 30 minutes, I quickly made all the preparations. While Michael and Arthur were enjoying a mini-Tanabata Festival near the entrance of the property, I brought a cage of a dozen pet doves between the western-styled house and the wall that bordered the Kishimoto's property. Then, placed the cage beside a tall tree that is between there, as well. I attached one end of a thick, strong rope to the lock of the cage and threw the other end up to a branch near Arthur's room window. I headed back towards the garden, and at the garden, I uncovered a small pistol that was buried between to gigantic roots of the tree that I hid. Then I waited for Michael to return Arthur back to the western house.

10 minutes later, I saw them coming toward the house and heard the faint voices of those despicable men. "Father, you're birthday is near. How would you like to celebrate your special day?", asked Michael.

"I would prefer it to be nice, quiet, and peaceful with no visitors."

"How about the gift you wish to receive?"

"I wish that foul boy who stained our blood to have never been born! Your idiotic love for that lowly, poor woman created a disaster! Why did you have to bring that boy into this house!", shouted Arthur in a monstrous voice. They stopped.

"I acted out of sympathy and raised him here, and I did as you said and had him be seen as our butler! He was treated as our slave and not my son! I assume that he has gained knowledge of his blood relationship with us, so Darian cannot be removed from this house. In case, he does not spill the information that would tarnish our maintained high and powerful appearance.", confessed Michael. When they continued to move closer to the western house, they stayed silent.

Lowly, poor woman? Powerful appearance? I gritted my teeth, and tightly squeezed the pistol still on the dirt ground. When they entered the building, I waited at where I left the cage of doves. Until my father left the building, I shot the window of the room next to my grandfather's. The gun shot startled my father as he quickly sprinted back to the western-styled house, and went back inside to my grandfather. A few minutes later, I ran into the house, and I joined my frightened father, who was banging and screaming on my grandfather's door room. I went up the old, worn out, wooden stairs that creaked with every step to see my father frantic.

"Father, are you okay?! Are you injured?!" Michael shouted. I also spouted out the same questions at the door, acting concerned, worried and scared.

"I a-a-am fi-fi-fine!" Arthur replied, clearly nervous and panicking. Knowing my grandfather speaks Korean and my father does not.  
I said, "창문에서 떨어져있어. 문 가까이에 와서 문을 얼굴을보십시오." Michael, not paying attention, went downstairs.

"I'm going to contact the police!" When he left, I peeped through the key hole, and saw that Arthur did as I said. I aimed the pistol through the key hole, and performed murder.

I quickly buried the gun into a potted plant at the side of the door and took the extra keys I had and opened the door. Arthur's head bended back with wide, shocked eyes. Scarlet red blood spilling out of the hole created by the bullet at his forehead. I blankly stared at my grandfather's dead body for a few seconds, and then proceeded with the plan. I quickly climbed over the desk located in front of the window, and grabbed the rope that was on the branch. I yanked it, and as the doves flew up and away. My father was rushing upstairs, and was at the entrance of the room. As he was distracted by his father's dead body and noise of the flying doves. I swiftly opened the right drawer of the desk, and stole the Jade bracelet heirloom in a small chest. Then, chucked it out the window with all my strength.

Playing the role as the loyal butler, I stand straight, and slicked my loose hairs back while I wait for the Young Master and Mistress to return at the entrance. Nicholas comes sprinting by the sounds of sirens at the dark horizon. As he halts in front of me, he gasps for breathes of air, and spoke.

"What h-h-happened?! Is everyone safe?"

I told him a lie.

" A greedy gang of thieves came and terrorized us. They shot and killed your grandfather, and stole the Jade bracelet heirloom. I am very sorry." That last word felt odd. Like that word was not truly true. It wasn't.

"Grandpa Arthur died? You're kidding ri-ri-right?" His voiced cracked and sobbed slightly, until his mother came and quietly said it was true. Then, many tears streamed down his sand-coloured skin, and high-cheek bones. Nicholas' mother, Mary, bowed her head, knelt, and cupped her face as she silently cried. Then, Nicholas ran.

"Ni-Nicholas!! W-where are you g-going!? Come b-back!!", I stammered. He continued to run and run and run.

"He'll come back. He just needs time to recuperate." Completely surprised of his voice, I looked back to see Michael's broad, stern face red, and swollen. I bowed slightly, and was told to go to my room and rest. I did as I was told, feeling guilty.

The next mourning, I was very exhausted. I was only able to sleep for about two hours. The rest was tormented by memories of the haunting faces of the Kishimoto family. My room was small, and was located at the other side of the entrance. Only a bed, drawer, and a small desk. I left the room, and did my usual routine. The day was not that different than any other day, but there were this silent, depressing atmosphere around the whole property, and police investigating the western-styled building.

I entered the mansion to be welcomed by a large picture of the ocean's vigorous waves as usual. I passed by mourning maids, and walked through the halls like I was out-of-placed. I headed down the hallway until I was at the Young Master's sliding door.

"Young Master. It is time for you to awake." As I slid the doors opened, Nicholas' bed was empty.

I traveled all around the mansion asking for the location of Nicholas. "I saw him at the western-building, speaking with the police investigators. He had a mature serious face that had a hint of anger, but I might be wrong.", an old maid informed me. I slowly jogged to the house to find out what he was trying to do. I heard his faint voice questioning his father, and slowed down.

"What do you remember last night?"

"I heard a gun shot, and then ran to see if Arthur was okay. After, Darian showed up. I went downstairs to call the police, while I left Darian with Arthur. I heard another gun shot, and went upstairs again. When I got there, I saw Arthur's dead body covered in blood with many doves outside." , Michael said slowly, trying to remember.

"Where was Pendragon at the time you came back upstairs?" questioned Nicholas.

"He was....He was....."

"He was where?"

"At the w-window....."

"Why?"

"I'm n-not s-sure."

His forehead formed wrinkles, placed his knuckles to his lips. He seemed to be in deep thought. Then said, "The investigators found a cage that could have fit many doves inside, and there was a rope, long enough to reach the second floor, attached to the cage's lock. I also found this" He held out the Jade bracelet I whipped outside. "several metres away, yesterday. If a greedy gang of thieves came to steal and even kill for something valuable and expensive, why would they have dropped this?"

"Young Master Kishimoto! We have found the murder weapon.", a police man exclaimed, and presented the pistol. "It was inside the potted plant outside your fathers bedroom door."

Surprise, and success flashed across Nicholas' face. "Father, the only ones behind the door were you and Darian Pendragon, correct?"

"Yes." replied his father.

"Grandfather was facing the door when he was shot, and the murder weapon was outside of grandfather's bedroom door! Therefore, the only possible suspects are: You and Darian!" shouted Nicholas in excitement.

"Are you saying Darian killed your grandfather?" responded Michael.

"The doves in the cage, and the rope that was long enough to reach the second floor. Those were preparations to distract others away from him. You were busy celebrating the Tanabata Festival with grandfather, and the bamboo is proof enough for that. So, you couldn't have had the time to make the preparations, but Darian did! Furthermore, Pendragon shot grandfather through the keyhole of the door, while you were downstairs calling the police. That is when you heard the second gunshot! You mentioned he was at the window. That was, because he was releasing the doves, and trying to whip the Jade bracelet outside." Triumph crossed Nicholas' face.

" But- Why would Mr. Darian need to throw the bracelet out the window?" asked one of the investigators.

"So, he can created the lie about the greedy gang thieves. It's common for thieves that are greedy to kill who they steal from." Nicholas smiled slightly, but he did not hide the fact that he was upset.

"Why would Darian kill grandfather? I thought he cared for us." He looked to the ground full of depression.

I started walking toward him, and clapped for his accurate assumption. I forgot that Nicholas' dreamt of becoming an investigator who solved the most toughest of crimes. Young Master stared at me with wide-eyes.

"Congratulations, Nicholas. You successfully solved your first mystery! I never thought you would actually be able to solve it so accurately." I smirked a devilish smile. A police man twisted his arms behind my back, hand-cuffed me, and pushed my head to the concrete path.

"Why! Why did you do it!" screamed Nicholas in agony.

"Because I'm weak-hearted. I couldn't stand the insults my grandfather gave to my mother, and the way he treated me like trash." I said as I was pushed into the back of the police car.

"I don't understand! Do you mean we are related?!", Nicholas screamed as he shake his head.

"You will be sentence to jail for as long as you live." A police man announces.

"Through this, I can repent for the wrong decision I made, and the pain I created."  
I whispered at the back of the police car. I gently smiled towards Nicholas, my half-brother, and waved a small goodbye.


End file.
